Life Is Like A Roller Coaster
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Life is like a roller coaster, there are ups and downs, but only you can decide if you're going to scream and cry, or sit back and enjoy the ride. A/N not going to be a typical Bella story! I'm going to try to touch on real life trials and how I think Bella would handle them. All human. OOC. Rated T, but I might change it later!


Hi everyone! I'm back with another story! I hope you guys enjoy it, it's definitely going to be different from my other stories, but I hope y'all like it! Please review and let me know if I should continue!

*Changed the title from Do All Good Things Come to An End to Life Is Like A Roller Coaster

Disclaimer-

All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story, is all mine! :-)

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 27 years old, and this is my story.

My story may not start out in sunshine and roses, I had good days and bads, but the bad days are what made the good days so great! I guess the only way I can look at is, that my past is what makes me who I am today.

* * *

**High School**

I wasn't really popular and not exactly pretty. I was shy and quiet, but I did theater, which was kind of ironic. I was never a lead, but I was always content with being part of the chorus. My closest friends were Angela, Rosalie and Alice. We ate lunch together every day and went to play practice together after school. On the weekends we went shopping or went to Starbucks. We were each other's closest friends. We always had been, since kindergarten. I loved my friends; we used to make fun of ourselves by calling our little clique 'the social rejects.' Which we kind of were. We weren't in any real social circle. It's kind of like we were just invisible, but none of us seemed to mind. As long as we had each other, we always knew we would survive high school together.

**Homecoming**

It's kind of silly how excited people get for just one silly night. I mean people go crazy! 'Who's going to ask me to the dance?' 'Who am I going to ask to the dance?' 'What's the theme going to be?' 'What am I going to wear?' 'Will I get nominated for Homecoming Queen.' All those pointless questions that you hear over and over, months before the school even announces the date of the dance. The funny this is, my school didn't even have a football team.

I would always try to stay away from Homecoming fever that everyone seemed to get, I usually did well for a while, but somehow I always ended up getting sucked into it. *cough* Alice *cough*. That short little pixie was probably the craziest out of the four of us, when it came to the homecoming dance. She picked out our dresses every year.

That year was different though, we were seniors and we all had actual dates. My date's name was Emmett McCarty, I also had been friends with him since kindergarten, but he moved away for a while, but moved back to Forks, Washington, the year prior. Our friendship picked up right where we left it off, but he was a jock. So, he didn't hang out with the girls and me. He had a reputation to uphold. I have to laugh at the memory, he'd say it every time he hung out with me, but never once actually meant it.

So, back to the dance... our homecoming dances were pretty casual so Alice had picked out a cute black strapless dress, that had a tight bodice, but then flared out at the waist. It had tiny white polka dots and hot pink lace hanging down from underneath the dress. It was the perfect dress for me. Emmett was going to wear hot pink pants and a black shirt and white tie, thankfully I was able to talk him out of that and he ended up in a nice black polo shirt, khaki pants and he insisted on wearing a hot pink tie. He still looked goofy, but it was better than wearing hot pink pants!

The dance was amazing! I had a great time with Emmett and barely noticed my friends there. I can't even tell you what they wore that night! I do remember Angela going with Ben, Rosalie going with Royce and Alice going with Tyler. After the dance was over, I remember Emmett walking me to my front door and I knew he wanted to kiss me goodnight, which I couldn't wait for. I think somehow over the years I had grown a little crush on him, but something in the pit of my stomach told me to say 'no.' So, I did. He was fine with it and promised we would get together soon.

The following week after the dance Emmett and I were inseparable. The girl's didn't mind at all, because they started dating their guys too, which is why I at least remember who they went to the dance with. Suddenly our little group of four, turned into a group of eight, it was awesome, and we had so much fun. We all went out to dinner together and the movies another night...

But as I've learned over the years, all good things come to an end.

Emmett had started pressuring me, you know what I mean, and it kind of scared me because I knew he wanted more than just a kiss. I just wasn't that kind of girl. Call me old fashion, but I wanted to wait until I was married. I even had a silly thought for a while that I wanted my first kiss to be ON my wedding day.

So, when Emmett kept asking me to come over to his house when his parents were gone... I had to break it off with him. It hurt a lot, but not as much as what he said to me a few weeks later...

**Flashback**

"Hey Emmett!" I waved to him and for the first time since we broke up; he actually waved back to me and walked over. He had a strange look on his face, a sick smile. It actually made me uncomfortable.

"Hey Bella." He sneered my name, like it was something dirty. "So, just so we're clear on one this..." He started, his smile turning wicked. "I only dated you, because the guys on the team and I made a bet to see who would be the first to nail a virgin." I stood there, staring at him, blinking rapidly trying to figure out if he actually meant what he said. "You didn't think I really liked you, did you?"

**End Flashback**

His words cut me deep, I remember I turned around and ran the opposite way. Tears had flooded my eyes and I didn't want him to see that. I could hear his menacing laugh down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom, where I hid myself until Alice and Rosalie came and found me. It turned out their guys were in on the bet too, the girls broke up with those jerks as soon as they found out. We were all so shocked and heart. Alice and I were very thankfully that we had turned our guys down, but Rose wasn't so lucky. She believed Royce really loved her. She had a cruch on him since freshman year. She was very hurt and felt violated. I don't blame her. I know she wishes she could take back what Royce stole from her.

Emmett. Just the thought of what he wanted to do to me, makes me sick. I thought we were at least friends, I mean we grew up together and to be honest... I was a little insulted that he thought I was the kind of girl to have sex with him after a couple of weeks of dating. No offense to Rose, she really liked Royce... I just can't believe Emmett did that to me. You'd think growing up together would mean something, but I learned that it didn't matter. We didn't speak again until years later, but that's another story...

And believe it or not, Emmett wasn't the worse guy I dated that year.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue? It will be Jasper and Bella story, but he won't come into the picture just yet!


End file.
